


I only thought of you

by eikazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Kagehina. in which Kageyama and Hinata have fun in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I only thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this! 8)

Tiny clusters of snow pirouetted amongst the sky to the ground. The snow drifted lazily down blanketing the landscape white. 

Shouyou Hinata loved this time of the year the most. 

“Kageyama, it’s snowing!”

‘I know idiot.”

He was walking back from the arcade with Tobio Kageyama. 

Children could be seen tobogganing, building snowmen and having snow fights around them. 

“Come on Kageyama, let’s make a snow angel!” said Hinata excitedly as he tugged on Kageyama’s sleeve to walk faster. 

“Okay, okay.”

Hinata continued to drag Kageyama until they were at a snowy field.

Hinata than lay down in the field waving his arms side by side as Kageyama stood by waiting.

“It’s fun Kageyama!”

“I don’t really want to…”

“Coooome on.”

“Fine.”

Kageyama joined Hinata on the ground as he continued to make a snow angel. Hinata was dusting himself off, when a snowball landed **SPLAT** on his neck. 

“KAGEYAMA. HOW DARE YOU.”

Kageyama was standing there laughing before a snow ball hit him in the face.  
“HINATA!” roared Kageyama wiping the snow off his face.

“You deserved it.” 

“I’m going to get you.”

Shouyou Hinata made a beeline towards out of the field as Kageyama chased him.

“You can’t catch up~” 

Damn that tiny midget was fast when he needed to be. Kageyama chased after Hinata. 

Drat. Where did Hinata go? He swore he saw him near the trees of the field.

“Kageyama over here!”

“Alright.”

Kageyama followed the sound of Hinata’s voice. Hinata was beyond the trees making a large snow ball. 

“Let’s make a snow man Kageyama!”

“Alright than.” replied Kageyama enthusiastically. 

Kageyama rolled a snow ball for the snow man’s head, while Hinata rolled the snow ball for the body. Together they joined the snow man. 

“Hmm, it doesn’t look right.” Said Hinata.

“It looks familiar…” answered Kageyama with his hand resting on his chin. 

The snowman had tufts of hay hair reminiscent of Oikawa’s. Two brown pebbles were the snow man’s eyes. A carrot was inserted as the nose and two sticks were used as its hands. 

“I know what it’s missing!’ yelled Hinata He dived for Kageyama’s plaid scarf.

“AHHHHHHHHH, GET OFF ME.”

“There. It looks better don’t you think Kageyama?”

The snow man now had Kageyama’s plaid scarf wound around its neck. It looked cosy. Kageyama had to admit the snow man did look much better now. 

“I admit it does.”

“I hereby deem this snow man the Grand King”

“You are hilarious.” said Kageyama sarcastically. 

Hinata shivered. 

“Come on let’s go to my house it’s much closer.” said Kageyama. 

“Okay than.” murmured Hinata. 

As they were about to leave Kageyama made a grab for his scarf still wound around the Oikawa Tooru look-alike snow man?  
They both walked out of the field together. Hinata and Kageyama walked in a companionable silence until they arrived at Kageyama’s house. 

Kageyama unlocked the door and they both went inside.

‘Wait here while I’ll get towels.”

“Okay.” 

Hinata stood near the doorway looking at Kageyama’s house. The house was minimalistic with paintings and a pot of vases was on a table near the doorway.

“Here” replied Kageyama holding out a towel.

“Thanks!” said Hinata grabbing the towel to wipe his hair.

They both wiped themselves off with the towels.

“Hey Hinata, do you want some hot chocolate?”

“Sure!”

They both went to the kitchen. Tobio Kageyama put a kettle to boil and got out two cups and added hot chocolate to the cups.

“With water or milk?” he asked.

“Water please!”

When the kettle had finished boiling Kageyama added the hot water and stirred the hot chocolate.

“Careful it’s hot, here’s your hot chocolate” said Kageyama handing Hinata his cup.

“Mmmm, it’s good!” replied Hinata sipping the hot chocolate slowly.

Once they had finished their hot chocolate, they went to the living room.

“Oh! Kageyama here’s your gift” said Hinata as he rummaged through his bag finding the gift. 

Hinata took out a wrapped square box and gave the box to Kageyama. 

“What is it?” replied Kageyama.

“Open it dummy.” said Hinata. 

Kageyama opened up the gift to reveal a setter award. The setter award was laminated and made out of paper. 

Hinata wasn't looking at Kageyama. 

“I hope you like it.” 

“Are you kidding moron, I LOVE IT.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“I got you a gift by the way” said Kageyama blushing. “Let me get it.” He ran to his room to get the gift. He then handed a square parcel to Hinata.  
Hinata ripped open the square parcel to reveal a framed photo of himself and Kageyama. Kageyama was extremely red in the picture as Hinata kissed his cheek. 

“I love it so much.”

“I thought you would love it.” smiled Kageyama. 

“Kageyama?”

“Yeah Hinata?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too dumbass.”

Hinata enveloped Kageyama in a hug. He pressed his lips to Kageyama’s. Kageyama kissed back. They both parted from the kiss.

“Dumbass.”

“Jerk.”

“Oh Kageyama, Let’s watch a scary movie?”

“Fine, but you better not regret it later.”

 **Omake**  
“Kageyama, I regret everything we shouldn’t have watched that.”

“I told you so.”


End file.
